Hanji Hamil!
by NatashAurel
Summary: Ketika Hanji muntah-muntah dan mules.. / One-Shot / Parodi dan Humor gagal / Ga tau siapa karakter utamanya disini.


**Title: Hanji Hamil?!**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Parody & Humor**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Garing, Typo(s), Parodi dan Humor gagal**

**Written by: NatashAurel**

* * *

**Yoo~  
Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa nulis fic lagi XD  
Ini fic parody & humor pertama saya XD**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

NGIEEEKKK… JEEDDDEERRR

Pintu yang naas telah berpulang..

Sontak para junior Scouting Legion yang berada di kafetaria memasang ekspresi kaget. Mungkin mereka tidak biasa dengan hal seperti ini. Sedangkan para senior tetap menjalankan aktifitasnya tanpa tergganggu sedikitpun.

"Mayor Hanji?"

"Hh, hueeekkkk"

Hanji memperagakan ekspresi muntah di dalam.. kafetaria. Suasana yang tadi kaget menjadi hening dan yang hening menjadi kaget. Serta dipenuhi oleh aura mistis.

"KAU KENAPA HANJI?!" Mike yang merupakan teman dekat Hanji langsung sigap merespon.

"Aku.. Aku.. aku mau pingsan"

"DAPUK! JANGAN PINGSAN OII!" Mike semployongan mau ngapain, masalahnya, dia ga tahu gimana cara nggendong orang.

"Eh, ga jadi"

Oke. Mike pokerface sekarang.

Para junior sekarang dalam kondisi jawdrop, tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mike dan Irvin-pun menggotong Hanji duduk di kursi paling pojok, yang deket sama AC *Angin Cendela*

"Hanji, sebenernya kamu kenapa? Kamu lemah, letih, lesu, lelah?"

"Aku.. aku ga anemia, Irvin"

"Lha terus kamu kenapa?"

"Aku.. aku.. HOEEEKKKK"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hanji memperagakan posisi orang muntah, di dalam kafetaria. Sekarang, semuanya tidak niat makan, kecuali yang lagi makan ketang –you know who-

Sekarang Hanji dilarikan ke toilet terdekat, oleh Nanaba.

Sementara aktifitas kembali normal, kecuali beberapa orang yang kepo memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Mayor-nya itu.

"heh, sebenernya itu mayor kenapa?" bisik Connie pelan kepada Eren dan Armin.

"mana aku tau" Eren pasang muka ''I don't care''

"hmmm.. aneh deh" Armin garuk-garuk kepala.

"Mungkin.. Mayor Hanji hamil.." Jean nyerocos begitu aja.

"HEH?! Mana mungkin?!" Eren dan Armin terkaget.

"Lha dia muntah-muntah kaya' ibuku waktu hamil aku kok, udah pasti dia hamil.."

"Jean.. jangan bercanda deh"

"Con, beneran, aku diceritain sama ayahku"

-hening

Kemudian Hanji dan Nanaba kembali masuk ke dalam kafetaria.

"perutku mual.. mules.." Hanji dengan lesunya tersungkur di meja.

-GLEK

Semua orang pikirannya langsung ngecling pada kata HAMIL.

Armin masih berpikiran bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin, tapi hal itu juga mungkin *karepmu piye Min?

Eren yang baru mulai makan, menyemburkan makanannya keluar.

"Hanji.. kamu.. hamil?" Irvin sudah megap-megap. Pasalnya, dia suka sama Hanji. Dan Hanji hamil, padahal dia ga eng-em-anu-teng-klon-teng sama si Hanji *oke lupakan*

"M-m-mungkin"

Satu kata beribu anu. Mungkinkah Hanji benar-benar hamil?! Lalu.. siapa ayah dari anak kecil didalam perut Hanji?

"Tunggu" Reiner-pun berdiri, sepertinya dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu –jelaslah-

Sorot mata semua orang mengarah kepada Reiner.

"Maaf, kalau benar, maaf sekali lagi maaf, kalau memang Mayor Hanji, maaf lho ya.. maaf, jika Mayor Hanji memang, maaf, hamil, maaf, siapa bapak dari anak tersebut?"

Pertanyaan maaf tersebut membuat beberapa orang tertegun.

"Sudah pasti orang.. terdekatnya lah?"

"Tapi, kalau sudah tau begitu langsung dinikahi saja kan?"

"MUNGKIN SAJA MAYOR HANJI DI RAEP!"

Celotehan keluar dari mulut-mulut para junior.

"HEH UDAH, SEKARANG INI KITA CARI YANG HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Rene dengan emosi pangkat collosalnya nggebrak-nggebrak meja.

TOK TOK TOK

"Pengadilan saya mulai.." Nanaba-pun getok palu. *Tunggu, kenapa jadi pengadilan begini?!

"Kepada.. Korban Hanji Zoe, kejadian apa yang Anda ingat?"

"Saya.. saya sejak 3 bulan yang lalu selalu berada di luar barak wanita, meneliti Sawney dan Bean, dan saya pernah ketiduran juga di situ"

Nah, sudah bukti bahwa Mayor Hanji tidak tidur di dalam barak.

"MUNGKIN SAJA ITU ANAKNYA SAWNEY ATAU BEAN!" Connie berteriak histeris.

"HEH DODOL! TITAN GA PUNYA 'ANU'!" Jean dengan ekspresi kuda marahnya, dan sukses membuat Sasha melempar kentangnya menyumpal mulut Jean.

"Oke, Titan sebagai terdakwa dicoret. Saya rasa ini pengadilan paling aneh di dunia, pengadilan pencarian terdakwa.." Nanaba menjelaskan sambil elus-elus dagu-nya.

"Kenapa ga kita cari mesin waktu aja? Terus ke masa depan ngelihat pas bayinya lahir dan siapa bapaknya?" Ide Eren memang aneh..

"Daripada masa depan, mending masa lalu ngeliat pembuatannya.." Jean mesum sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, sepertinya Jean akan mendapatkan bom kentang.

"Bodo amat dengan idemu, Eren" Nanaba berkomentar.

"Selanjutnya, masih ada yang Anda ingat?" Nanaba kembali bertanya.

"ah, saya ingat.."

"Ingat apa?"

"Ingat.. Ingat Ingat"

"INGAT APA?!"

"INGAT INGAT INGAT, INGAT INGAT INGAT, LUPA LAGI SYAIRNYAA" Oke, Hanji sekarang sedang menyanyi.

"Mbak, please yang serius, ini semua demi.."

"HOEEEKKK" Hanji kembali memuntahkan angin sodara-sodara.

"Demi itu"

"OKE! Saya ingat, waktu itu saya ketiduran di tendanya Sawney.."

"SAWNEY MANA SAWNEY?! BELOM PERNAH TAK GOLOK TUH TITAN!" Jean sepertinya belum puas dicekoki kentang..

"lanjutkan"

"Kemudian ada 2 temen saya, dua-duanya cowok"

"WOII! SIAPA WOII?! NGAKU! KALO KAGAK BARBEL MELAYANG!" Reiner angkat barbel dan bersiap melemparnya.

"Aku." Jawabnya polos. Makhluk Tuhan paling cebol –bukan. Muka temboknya menunjukkan kedataran, tidak salah dan tidak benar *plak* adalah.. Kopral kita tercinta, Levi.

"Jadi lempar barbelnya?" tanyanya polos pada Reiner.

Reiner-pun megap-megap kehabisan nafas takut di skakmat "N-ngga Heichou!"

"Bagus. Aku waktu itu, malam Jumat Kliwon, nganter si Hanji bareng Irvin ke kamarnya soalnya dia ketiduran dan ngorok di depan titan dan titannya ga bisa tidur dan membuat suara bising dan aku tidak bisa tidur. Dah, Sekian" Levi menjelaskan.

Semuanya hening..

"Baik. Apakah Anda mengingat kejadian itu? Hanji?"

"Tunggu, kalau saya saat itu sedang tertidur, kenapa Anda tanyakan hal itu pada saya? Hakim lulusan mana Anda itu?!"

"Oke saya tanyakan ulang pada terdak- salah. Saksi Levi, apa Anda ingat apa yang Anda atau Irvin lakukan setelah itu?"

"Aku keluar dari kamar, pergi ke kamarnya Eren, terus tidur"

"JANGAN-JANGAN ITU BAYINYA KOPRAL LEVI SAMA EREN PINDAH KE MAYOR HANJI?!" Connie dan Jean sontak teriak, karena pikirannya sudah yang 'iya-iya'.

Eren langsung menunjukkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Bocah"

"APA KAU BILANG CEBOL?!" Mikasa yang telat ngerespon sudah naik darah.

"Ackerman, sabar dulu."

Mikasa udah dipegang sama 4 orang, Bertholdt megang kakinya. Ymir megang tangannya. Reiner megang perutnya –ini kesempatan dalam kesempitan *plak*. Serta Christa megang.. rambutnya.

"SABAR GIMANA CEBOL?!"

"Eren tuh tidur di kamarku, katanya takut hantu di deket kamarnya, ya udah, aku mau tidur dimana lagi coba?"

"Oke. Maaf" Mikasa melepaskan regangan ototnya, dan kembali duduk di kursi penonton. 4 orang terselamatkan..

"Sekarang saya lanjutkan.." Nanaba menggetok palu.

"Menurut saya, pelakunya adalah heichou" Mikasa, satu-satunya orang yang berani..

"ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENGATAKAN ITU?! ACKERMAN!" Levi melirik sinis pada Mikasa.

"Karena Anda yang.." sebelum Mikasa menuntaskan kalimatnya, sebuah geplekan laler mendarat pada pipinya.

"Maaf, ada lalat yang ngoceh terus dari tadi.."

Dan, Endless War akan segera dirilis, jangan lupa tonton di bioskop Scouting Legion pada tanggal.. *lupakan

"Baik, kali ini saya lanjutkan-"

"-apakah Anda pernah melihat pelakunya?"

"kurasa tidak"

"Tunggu, tadi Levi sudah memberikan kesaksian.. sekarang tinggal Irvin seorang"

JEGLERRRR

Pintu baru yang naas menyusul ayahnya..

"HANJI ZOE! JADILAH ISTRIKU!" Irvin masuk dan langsung berlutut di hadapan Hanji dengan membawa cincin dan sekuntum mawar hitam *karena mawar merah sudah terlalu mainstream*

"Jadi.. apa kau pelakunya? Irvin?" Nanaba menyipitkan matanya.

"Ha? Pelaku apa?"

"Apakah kau.."

Hanji berlari ke dalam toilet, semuanya heran. Irvin masih pada posisinya, Mike mengikuti di belakangnya. Levi dan Mikasa masih syuting film. Dan yang lain jangan ditanya.

PREEEETTT DUUUUTTTT BROOOOOOOT

Terdengar suara yang ambigu sekali, suara aneh nan sakti. Biasanya suara ini adalah suatu proses saat panggilan alam terjadi.

Semua orang cengo, kecuali yang lagi syuting.

"haa... leganya.."

"Tunggu Hanji.."

"Maaf kawan-kawan, aku tadi sedang sakit perut"

**OH TERNYATA**

Seketika, setengah pleton jawdrop dan sisanya sweatdrop.

"Jadi.. kamu ga hamil? Hanji?"

"HAH?! SIAPA YANG HAMIL?!"

Oke. Ini sudah normal.

"Sudah kuduga, Mayor Hanji ga mungkin hamil, mungkin Mayor hanya terkena sedikit gangguan ketika menahan sakit perut" Armin menjelaskan.

"Asem.. padahal aku sudah beli cincin"

"HAH?!" Hanji kaget.

"Heh Irvin, lamar sekarang aja" Mike menyenggol bahu Irvin.

"HAH?!" Gentian Irvin yang kaget.

"AP-"

"Hanji Zoe, maukah kau menjadi istriku sehidup semati?"

"MAUUU!" Hanji teriak sambil peluk Irvin. Irvin menahan sakit telinga.. itu semua demi cinta.

"Kurasa kejadian hari ini akan dimasukkan dalam buku sejarah.." ucap Armin.

"maaf mengganggu, tolong jelaskan kenapa Irvin tiba-tiba melamar Hanji" Nanaba ketok palu.

"Biar aku ceritakan.." Mike angkat suara, sambil ngemut permen HEXOS

* * *

**FlashBack**

**Saat yang lainnya menggelar pengadilan.**

**"Mike.. jadi.. Hanji hamil?"**

**"Bisa jadi, Irvin"**

**"Padahal.."**

**"Iya aku tau.."**

**"Kasian dia, hamil di luar nikah tanpa suami"**

**"Hmm"**

**"Aku.. akan menikahinya"**

**"IRVIN?!"**

**"Mungkin bayi itu bukan anakku.. tetapi Hanji akan menajdi milikku"**

**"Oh so sweet-nya dirimu.."**

**Setelah itu, Irvin dan Mike kabur –bukan kabur, tapi pergi- menuju toko perhiasan dan toko bunga.**

* * *

"Oh jadi begitu ceritanya.."

"Yap, Nanaba"

"PENGADILAN DITUTUP!" Nanaba menarik meja hijau yang ia pakai, ia masukan ke kantong bajunya.. itulah keajaiban.

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai para penonton bergemuruh..

"SEMOGA LANGGENG!" Sasha pesta kentang(?)

"Oh ya-" Irvin melirik Hanji di sampingnya, dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu, Hanji mengangguk.

"-minggu depan aku dan Hanji akan menikah.."

Hanji nge-blush.

"PESTA-PESTAAA!"

Dan begitulah fic ini berakhir..

* * *

**XD heyaaa.. selesai juga =3**

**Maaf kalau garing/gaje/OOC/dan sebagainya ._.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari pasiennya nenek saya *nenek saya bidan***

**Katanya anaknya hamil, setelah diperiksa cuma masuk angin XD**

**Oke, sekian.**

**Berkenan Review? =3**


End file.
